Food waste recycling appliances are known to implement a food waste recycling cycle for biologically and chemically decomposing organic material, such as food waste, into recycled food waste for use as a fertilizer and soil amendment. The food waste recycling cycle can be implemented in a food waste recycling bin by providing water, heat and aeration to the waste, and can require a period of time for completion. During these cycles, a layer of waste can accumulate on the side walls of the food waste recycling bin, particularly in the upper portion of the food waste recycling bin, above the level of the waste within the food waste recycling bin.